


Daddy Hunt

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft the active years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating: NC17, Vecinos, daddy Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft solo está allí como parte de una investigación, pero al encontrarse con Greg en el pasillo todo cambiará. ¿Será que es posible mantener trabajo y placer separados?*Capítulo 4 explicito*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ame_Myc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Myc/gifts).



> Esto iba a ser un oneshot pero Rosita me ha convencido de hacerlo en varías partes jajaja así que la pueden culpar a ella por la espera. :P
> 
> Inspirado en un video que vi llamado Daddy Hunt, del cual no tengo link.

Tener que vivir en este edificio era una pesadilla, pero necesario para su trabajo. Era importante mantener un bajo perfil, hacer la vigilancia necesaria y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, esperaba no pasar allí mucho más de dos meses, este es un trabajo largo, necesitaba tener paciencia. Era el mejor para pasar desaparecido, lo había hecho toda su vida, nadie se fijaba en él.

 

Su apartamento era modesto, no estaba tan mal cómo pensó que estaría, pero tenía un liqueo en el fregadero que lo volvía loco. No tenía idea de qué hacer y no tenía tiempo para buscar un plomero. Es por eso que cuando vió a un hombre saliendo de un apartamento al final del pasillo, con unas herramientas y vestido para trabajo le saludo cordialmente.

 

—Buenas tardes, soy del apartamento 222C—

 

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?—

 

—Bien, aunque mi fregadero tiene un liqueo ¿Puede pasar en la tarde a verificarlo?—

 

El hombre tenía el pelo canoso, la barba, también blanca y gris le comenzaba a crecer, Mycroft podía notar que no se afeitaba hace unos dos días enteros. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros de trabajo y una camisa del mismo color, asumió que era un tipo de uniforme aunque no tenía logo de ninguna compañía. El hombre lo miró un poco confundido por un segundo, quizás se preguntaba la razón por la cual el mismo no podía arreglar un simple liqueo.

 

—Claro, allí estaré más tarde… 222C, ¿Cierto?—

 

—Si, gracias.—

 

El otro le sonrió y Mycroft quedó realmente embelesado, aquella sonrisa era deslumbrante, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

 

Esa tarde se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo nervios, no entendía por qué tuvo el impulso de ordenar el ya ordenado apartamento, limpiar la cocina que jamás usaba. Cuando sonó el timbre, se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, aunque si alguien le preguntaba, jamás admitiría lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba el adonis, con una caja de herramientas, ya no tenía la camisa que tenía temprano, solo una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas que mostraba espléndidamente sus brazos, era más que obvio que hacía ejercicios a diario, aunque no eran unos músculos exagerados, algo que le gustaba a Mycroft. Aquel hombre cuidaba de su apariencia sin estar obsesionado con ella.

 

—Entonces…¿me dejas pasar?— le dijo, aún sonriendo. Mycroft asintió y se apartó (un poco sonrojado) para dejarlo pasar,el plomero caminó directo a la cocina, colocando sus herramientas encima de la encimera.

 

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—

 

—¿Tienes cerveza?— le contestó sin apartar sus ojos de su tarea, Mycroft abrió el refrigerador para darse cuenta que solo tenía agua carbonatada.

 

—Lo siento, solo agua carbonatada.—

 

—¿Quizás podemos ir a beber algo…? Conozco un bar cerca.—

 

Antes de que Mycroft pudiera contestar un chorro de agua salió del grifo, empapando al plomero, rápidamente buscó una toalla, cuando volvió se encontró con el torso desnudo del otro, abrió los ojos como platos y le entregó la toalla.

 

—¿Necesitas una camisa? Quizás tengo algo que te sirva...—

 

—No te preocupes, ya terminé aquí solo necesitaba un ajuste, además solo vivo al final del pasillo…— tomó la toalla y se secó el torso mientras Mycroft observaba los movimientos.  El hombre sonrió de medio lado y recogió las herramientas, Mycroft lo acompañó a la puerta.

 

—¿Cuanto te debo?—

 

—No te preocupes, no me debes nada… solo ayudando a un vecino. Soy Greg, por cierto… Greg Lestrade.—

 

—Soy Michael.—

 

Greg entrecerró los ojos por la falta de apellido pero no dijo nada.

 

—¿Qué dices, vamos a tomar algo? Solo me cambio y nos podemos ir.—

 

—Yo… no… hoy no voy a poder, lo siento.— no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su posición, además había mucho trabajo que hacer en la investigación.

 

—Entonces mañana, 217… te espero a las siete, nos vemos Michael.—

 

Entonces salió de allí sin esperar respuesta. Mycroft pasó unos minutos mirando la puerta, le acababa de invitar a salir el hombre más... perfecto que haya visto jamás, aunque tuviera uno cuantos años más que él, eso no importaba, al contrario, lo hacía más guapo. Nunca había recibido una invitación a salir, no sin que tuviera que ver con trabajo. Respiró hondo y fue a bañarse, mientras se bañaba pensaba en Greg, en su sonrisa encantadora y en lo rápido que se dejó convencer de salir con él. La verdad una noche no vendría mal, quizás ayudaría de alguna manera a la investigación que se mezcle con los vecinos (o eso se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse).

 

El día siguiente lo pasó colocando vigilancia en la oficina de la administración, donde estaba seguro conseguiría lo que necesitaba. Luego se dedicó a correr en la trotadora, cómo si eso fuera a ayudar lo que no había ayudado en algunos meses. A las siete en punto tocó la puerta del apartamento 217, sorprendido cuando abrió otro hombre, más o menos de la misma edad que Greg.

 

—Um… ¿Si?—

 

—Yo… busco a Greg.—

 

—Está bañándose, ¿Eres el chico del fregadero?—

 

—¿A que te refieres?—

 

—¿Sabes que hiciste a un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard arreglar tu fregadero?— le dijo el tipo en un tono burlón.

 

Entonces Mycroft vio cada detalle que estuvo frente a su cara y no logró ver por estar desenfocado, no podía permitirse desenfocarse de esa manera, además Greg lo había invitado a salir y tenía pareja y para colmo era la persona que tanto buscaba, allí, frente a sus ojos sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

—No sabía… bueno, solo vine a notificar al Inspector que debido a trabajo no podré cumplir con nuestro compromiso.

 

—Que pena...— le dijo sonriendo.

 

—No te preocupes, le dejaré saber.—

 

Salió de allí con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, algunos de los cuales tendrían que esperar, no podía pensar en Greg ahora, la misión era más importante. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tomando el celular.

  
—Objetivo localizado,espero instrucciones.—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo siempre con las tardanzas! espero contestar algunas de las preguntas!! Un capitulo mas y terminamos!

 

Las instrucciones eran bastante claras, “No acercarse, continuar observación.” Al menos las cámaras en la administración le habían servido de algo, aquel tipo era el administrador, según lo que sabían había usado su posición y los recursos del complejo para hacer tratos en armas de fuego ilegales, era un caso bastante sencillo, lo único que tenía que hacer era observar y pillarlo en el acto, o conseguir pruebas contundentes de ello. Según lo que pudo escuchar, estaba de vacaciones, es por eso que no lo había encontrado. Sólo podía pensar en el día anterior, cómo le habló en un tono burlón, lo que le dijo de Greg… era de la policía, quizás estaba implicado en todo esto. También se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de lo estúpido que tuvo que haberse visto pidiéndole que arreglara el fregadero, seguramente ambos estaban riéndose de él a sus espaldas… la verdad había estado pensando en la sonrisa de Greg todo el día y no sabía cómo sacarlo de su mente.

Tenía que hablar con él, acercarse a ambos, llamó a su compañera en la oficina para que investigara a éste Inspector, necesitaba información para acercarse, si… era eso, no eran motivos personales, claro que no. 

 

Descubrió que Greg estaba en una aplicación de citas, así que la descargó, estaba seguro que eso le ayudaría, o solo queria ver fotos del Inspector… no,definitivamente todo era para ayudarlo en la investigación, si Greg era la pareja de aquel hombre, le ayudaría acercarse... Pasaron unas horas, luego de ver las fotos en el perfil, cuando recibió el mensaje que no esperaba.

 

**G: No me diste impresión de ser el tipo de chico que frecuenta esta aplicación.**

 

**M: No se por qué eso me pareció un insulto…**

 

**G: No! Para nada, me alegra haberte encontrado, queria comunicarme contigo para arreglar una fecha para la cita que cancelaste.**

 

**M: ¿Cita? No le gustará esa idea a tu novio.**

 

**G: Ah eso… En realidad es mi ex, trabaja aquí, en la administración y suele visitarme sin avisar… ¿Salimos?**

 

Que Greg fuera tan directo lo puso un poco nervioso, pero no lo rechazaría una segunda vez, así que aceptó. Quedaron de verse en un bar cercano a las siete y por supuesto, Mycroft llegó mucho antes, estaba realmente nervioso pero utilizó el tiempo para verificar la seguridad del sitio y comenzó a ordenar tragos, ya iba por su tercer trago cuando Greg llegó. 

 

— Hola, Michael.— se acercó el Inspector, colocando una mano en el bicep de Mycroft, estrechando la otra.

 

— Buenas noches, antes que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del fregadero… fue tonto de mi parte asumir que eras el plomero.—

 

Greg sonrió y se encogió de hombros. 

 

—Yo feliz de ayudarte, ¿que bebes?—

 

— Whiskey.—

 

—Déjame pedirte otro, ¿buscas una mesa más cómoda?—

 

Mycroft solo pudo asentir e ir en busca de una mesa, miró alrededor, buscando una mesa apartada que le permitiera ver el local entero, las salidas, los baños,la barra, en fin, algo que siempre acostumbraba a hacer cuando entraba a un lugar,al encontrar una mesa casi perfecta, se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando cómo el zorro plateado caminaba en su dirección, no pudo evitar sonreír, levantándose para ayudarlo con los vasos, cuando un tipo de pelo rubio y tatuajes se le acercó por atrás, la cara de Greg cambió por completo, de una sonrisa encantadora a una mueca de enojo, Mycroft lo vio asentir, algo estaba muy mal; Caminó hacia donde él, Greg sacudió la cabeza, pidiéndole que permaneciera en su lugar, el tipo tenía a Greg agarrado por el bicep, seguramente tenía una pistola o cuchillo en su espalda,  ambos se dieron la vuelta, Mycroft se mantuvo en su lugar, observando hacia donde caminaban, por supuesto el tipo escogió la salida trasera que daba al callejón, por suerte, Mycroft había dado su ronda al llegar, esperó que el tipejo desapareciera por la puerta para correr hacia el, tumbando varias mesas y empujando a varias personas en su camino, al llegar a la puerta, sacó su pistola y se apoyó en la pared, silenciosamente escuchando cada palabra que decían. Todo su cuerpo le indicaba que tenía que ayudar a Greg, pero su mente, racional como siempre le indicó que observar y escuchar era lo mejor.

 

—¿Dónde está la mercancía?—

 

—No se de que hablas, ya te dije que no se nada de ninguna mercancía.—

 

El rubio le acercó una pistola a la cien, sin dejar de agarrarlo, ahora tenía el brazo completamente doblad hacia atrás, empujó la pistola en la cabeza de Greg, gritando una y otra vez que le entregara la mercancía.

 

—Los he visto juntos, debes saber dónde está.— pateó las piernas de Greg, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, el hombre de los tatuajes se movió frente a él y le apuntó a la cabeza, quitando el seguro de la pistola.

 

—Si no dices nada, al menos servirás de advertencia.—

 

En ese momento Mycroft se dió cuenta que debía actuar, salió de su escondite, pistola en alto.

 

—Suelta la pistola.— le gritó, quitando el seguro de la suya mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien giró un poco la cabeza, Greg aprovechó esa oportunidad para empujar la mano con la pistola, tirándola al mismo tiempo que el rubio accionaba el gatillo, por suerte la bala dio en una pared. Mycroft tomó ventaja de ese momento en el que Greg y el rubio se lanzaron por la pistola al mismo tiempo para usar la empuñadura y efectivamente inmovilizar a su oponente.

 

Greg tomó la pistola y lo miró seriamente. 

 

—Pudiste haber arruinado toda la operación...tengo que comunicarme con el Yard, ¿tienes tu teléfono? Me lo quitó este imbecil y lo aplastó en la puerta.—

 

Mycroft lo miró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

—Le acabo de salvar la vida, Inspector. Un simple gracias era suficiente. En cuando al teléfono, olvídelo, esto es una operación del MI6, Scotland Yard no tiene nada que ver, dígame todo lo que sabe.—

 

Greg estaba apunto de contestar cuando una bala atravesó su brazo, Mycroft se abalanzó hacia él, otro tipo se acercaba, tomó a Greg de la mano y juntos corrieron en dirección contraria, mientras el que atacó vaciaba su pistola, tirando balas al azar, sin alcanzar a ninguno de los dos. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos, se metieron en un taxi, Mycroft dando instrucciones de llegar a un hotel a unos quince minutos de alli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer soy bastante mala con las escenas de acción! D:
> 
> Comentarios? tomatazos? no?
> 
> Okay...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto! Poco a poco vuelvo con mis fics! le he añadido un capitulo mas a este! :D espero lo disfruten

 

Por suerte, la bala había pasado limpiamente por el brazo de Greg. habían utilizado la manga de la arruinada camisa para detener la hemorragia y Mycroft se había asegurado de pagarle el triple al taxi para que limpiara el asiento de ser necesario y mantuviera su boca cerrada. Cuando entraron al hotel, repitió lo mismo con el  recepcionista que les dió la llave de un cuarto en el primer piso, por petición de Mycroft, si tenían que escapar, era mucho más sencillo. Al llegar a la habitación, buscó el botiquín de emergencias y una botella de whiskey del gabinete de licores y se sentó al lado de Greg en la cama.

—Tengo que llamar a la estación...— 

—Inspector, hay hombres en su busqueda, estuvieron a punto de matarlo, creo que su operación fue un fracaso.— le dijo Mycroft mientras limpiaba la herida y buscaba lo necesario para cerrarla.

—¿MI6? ¿Cómo es que MI6 está involucrado en esto? Lo tenemos bajo control.—

—Explíqueme una cosa, Inspector. ¿Cómo es que su operación estaba bajo control cuando el sospechoso sabe de su relación con la ley? 

Greg suspiró y siseó cuando sintió la aguja traspasar su piel por primera vez, apartandose un poco instintivamente, Mycroft enarcó una ceja y continuó su labor.

—Ya eramos pareja cuando me entere de sus negocios… supongo que tener a un Inspector del MET en el complejo le ayudó a amedrentar a algunos de sus clientes. Nuestra fuente indica que utiliza mi nombre cuando lo amenazan con ir a la policía, dice que la policía está de su lado ¡maldito bastardo!—

—Una movida bastante arriesgada… ¿Hace cuanto comenzó su operación?—

—Hace unos meses… esta operación es mia.—

—Con todo respeto, Detective… ¿No piensa que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda?— enarcó una ceja mientras usaba las tijeras para cortar el hilo y terminar su labor.

—Y con ayuda te refieres a que me quitarán el caso y usarán mis archivos para cerrarlo y llevarse todo el credito. ¿No es asi?—

Mycroft no pudo decir nada, usualmente era eso lo que sucedía en este tipo de casos, no podía negarlo pero no era eso lo que él quería hacer, no le importaba el credito, solo queria hacer su trabajo, llevar a la justicia a los culpables.

—Eso pensé, ustedes los trajes siempre hacen lo mismo, nos miran a los de abajo como si fuéramos escoria cuando en realidad somo quienes hacemos todo el trabajo.—

—Inspector, eso no es lo que va a pasar aquí, se lo aseguro.— 

—Dime Greg, estábamos en una cita ¿no? De hecho, no ha acabado. ¡Vaya primera cita, Michael! ¿Tratas de impresionarme?— 

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír ante el claro intento del Detective de aliviar la tensión entre ellos. Asintió, y guardó las cosas, tomando su celular para enviar un mensaje a sus superiores. Se detuvo por un momento y se lo dió a Greg.

—Toma Gregory, tu division claramente sabe mas sobre este asunto… MI6 apenas está en fase exploratoria… haremos esto a tu manera.—

La sonrisa que le regaló Greg fue una que recordaría siempre, su rostro se iluminó completamente al tomar el celular de las manos de Mycroft y marcar un número.

—Donovan, envía un equipo  Charing Cross, si… yo estaba allí…me disp… no, estoy bien. Bien, mantenme informado en este número. —

—Alguien llamó a la policía y ya mi equipo está en al escena, hubo una persecución y tienen al rubio de los tatuajes… podremos interrogarlo.—

—Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.— le contestó el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama.

—Alto ahi, novato… trae tu pelirrojo trasero aquí.— Mycroft lo miró, desconcertado y tomó asiento al lado de Greg una vez más.

—24 horas…—

—¿Que?—

—Los dejo encerrados en la celda 24 horas, hablan más rápido cuando son ignorados por mucho tiempo, llevo meses en esta operación, 24 horas más no son nada.—

—Bien… como dije, haremos esto a tu manera… Erm… mi nombre es Mycroft, por cierto… no era buena idea dar mi nombre real… pero ya que trabajaremos juntos, creo que es buena idea que sepas mi nombre real.—

Greg sonrió y asintió. —Debí saber que alguien como tu no se llamaria Michael.—

—¿Alguien como yo?—

—Elegante, bien portado… hermoso.— mientras decía esto, se acercó a Mycroft, ahora con las mejillas rosadas cómo betabel, puso una mano en su mejilla y le besó suavemente en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo las cosas se vuelven explícitas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BIEN! Ya acabé lo que se supone seria un one-shot y terminó siendo algo bastante largo. El ultimo capitulo tiene mas de 3,000 palabras ya que no queria seguir cortandolo en capitulos. Espero que lo disfruten! Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.
> 
> El capitulo es dedicado a Ame_Myc que es quien me presiona para que escriba y me da ánimos de seguir con este y otros.

Mycroft se paralizó por un momento, pero respondió al beso, colocando su mano en el muslo de Greg para acercarse un poco más. Una vez tuvieron que separarse a tomar aire, Greg sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Mycroft, bajando un poco hacia su cuello.

—Quería hacer eso casi desde el primer día que te vi. —

—Esperaste demasiado...— le contestó, antes de volver a atacar su boca.

Greg sonrió dentro del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Mycroft, ganando un gemido de parte del menor. Esto solo logró que Greg aumentara la intensidad del beso, usando su mano para acariciar la nuca de Mycroft, pasando sus manos por el rojizo cabello. Mycroft se movió para montarse a horcajadas en los muslos de Greg, separando sus labios por solo unos  
segundos, sus manos se apoyaron en los brazos de Greg quien siseó, Mycroft  
movió su mano del brazo herido rápidamente.

—Lo siento. —

—No importa. — le contestó, persiguiendo su boca para atraparle en un beso, tomando el  
control y dirigiendo a Mycroft a acostarse en la cama, boca arriba. Mycroft  
abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación para que Greg se acomodara entre  
ellas.

—Eres hermoso...—

Mycroft rodeo la cintura de Greg con sus piernas, logrando que sus erecciones se tocaran a través de la tela.

—Esto tiene que irse. — le dijo Greg, tirando de los pantalones de Mycroft con su brazo sano.

Un ruido extraño los puso en alerta, alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, Mycroft tomando la pistola que seguía cerca de la cama, en silencio instruyo a Greg a salir por la ventana, pero el detective se rehusaba.

—No te voy a dejar solo. —

—Voy justo detrás de ti, Gregory. — le susurró, la pistola apuntando a la puerta donde alguien continuaba tratando de abrir la puerta. Suavemente, Greg abrió la ventana y se sentó en ella con los pies hacia afuera, esperando a Mycroft. Ambos salieron justo cuando el intruso logro abrir la puerta, se cubrieron, agachándose y corriendo hacia el auto más cercano para  
tomar cubierta.

—Continua hacia afuera, yo te cubro. — le dijo Mycroft, disparando en dirección al sujeto que disparaba al azar, haciendo que los peatones corrieran a esconderse.

—Mycroft...—

—Estas herido. — le dijo simplemente, sin mencionar el detalle de que no estaba armado, era un riesgo andante.

Greg se acercó a Mycroft haciéndolo agacharse tomándolo por el brazo.

—Tengo un plan. —

……………….

Greg salió de atrás del auto, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba escondido el intruso con las manos en el aire.

—¡No dispares! — le dijo cuando el otro le apuntó con el arma.

—Tengo la información que quieres, se dónde está la mercancía.

El sujeto de pelo negro en puntas le señalo acercarse moviendo la pistola. Greg se acercó con las manos arriba y justo en el momento que lo iba a agarrar, Mycroft le golpeo en la cabeza con la pistola, haciéndolo caer al suelo, inconsciente. Mycroft le entregó el celular a Greg mientras se agachaba para asegurar las manos del tipo con un pedazo de tela. Greg tomo el celular y llamó a Donovan, su sargento.

—Sally, envía el equipo al hotel Conrad, tenemos un sospechoso en custodia y una escena que limpiar… no, ningún muerto. — terminó la llamada y guardó el celular del otro en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? — dijo simplemente, sin esperar respuesta.

—La recepcionista. —

—Pero...—

—Era obvio por su manera de escribir que llamaría a la policía por tu herida, solo que al parecer tienes un espía. O intervinieron los teléfonos, cosa que me parece improbable. —

Greg asintió, sin querer preguntar cómo estaba tan seguro de quien los delato y a su vez pensando quien podría ser su espía. En menos de cinco minutos comenzaron a llegar autos de policía, lo primero que hicieron fue transportar al sospechoso a la estación mientras los demás  
observaban el lugar, tomando balas y hablando con los testigos. Mycroft y Greg fueron transportados a la estación, una vez un paramédico observó la herida de Greg y le dio el visto bueno. Greg tomó el asiento de al frente, dejando a Mycroft en la parte de atrás sintiéndose un poco extraño con la división entre él y la parte delantera del auto. Una vez llegaron a la estación, tuvo que esperar a que Greg abriera su puerta para poder salir, entonces Greg lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hacia su oficina.

—Al parecer este era un mal día para una cita. — le dijo, con una media sonrisa.

—Definitivamente. — le contesto, mirando su camisa destruida por el pedazo de tela que tomo para amarrar las manos de su atacante.

—Creo que tengo una camisa por aquí, si quieres cambiarte. — le dijo, tomando una camisa de cadete que tenía guardada en su escritorio.

—No, no, deberías tomarla tú, después de todo tu camisa está más destruida que la mía. —

—Mycroft, tranquilo, toma esta y yo voy a buscar otra, afuera...vuelvo enseguida. —

Le entregó la camisa, cerro las cortinas de la oficina para permitirle cambiarse sin problemas y se dirigió a conseguir una de las camisas grises de los cadetes. En el camino se encontró con Donovan.

—¡jefe! ¿está bien? No me dijo que estaba herido. —

—Estoy bien Sal, Mycroft me remendó. —le dijo, señalando su brazo.

—Hmm… Mycroft… escuché que andabas con un tipo que esta y cito “buenísimo. —

—¡Ja! ¿De dónde sacas la información? —

—Eh… ya sabe, lo que se escucha por ahí… ¿estabas en el hotel? Y erm… fueron directamente a tu oficina cuando llegaron. —

—Detente Sally, solo es alguien envuelto en el caso, después hablamos, voy a buscar ropa decente. —

—Claro… como digas. —le contestó, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. —Tu eres  
el jefe. —

—La mitad del tiempo dudo que lo recuerdes. —

—¡Oye! Vaya a cambiarse, es una orden. — le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez vestido con la ropa limpia, regreso a su oficina donde Mycroft lo esperaba sentado encima de su escritorio.

—Tu sargento vino, dice que el tipejo que arrestamos ya despertó, me dijo que lo puso a cocinar. — dijo esto último con una cara de confusión y usando sus dedos para formar comillas mientras lo decía. Greg sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario.

—Bien, 24 horas… y no puedo ir a casa, tu tampoco… solo para que sepas, no quiero más balas hoy. —

Mycroft rio, asintiendo.

—Gregory, tendré que reportar esto pronto, si no me comunico por más de 36 horas, MI6 enviara un agente a buscarme...—

—Vamos a resolver esto antes de ese tiempo. —

—Ya estoy arriesgando demasiado al no decir que Scotland Yard está involucrado en la investigación. —

—Lo sé, hey...— se le acercó colocando su mano en la mejilla del otro, provocando que Mycroft cerrara los ojos, inclinándose hacia la mano.

—Te agradezco que quieras trabajar conmigo, yo sé que no te ira bien por esto...—

Mycroft continuaba con los ojos cerrados y Greg se le acerca un poco más, sus labios rozando la mejilla contraria al hablar.

—Gracias… en serio, me voy a asegurar que seas recompensado cómo un buen chico. — le dijo, besando su mejilla al terminar. Mycroft sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esas palabras y abrió los ojos como platos, logrando ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Greg.

—Ese es mi chico… ¿qué te parece, hmmm? —

Mycroft solo pudo asentir, sabía que esto debería ser ridículo, sentirse así con este hombre, que sus palabras provocaron en él tan intensos sentimientos. Sabía que se metería en problemas por no avisar de inmediato, pero pensaría en una solución a eso después. Quería ayudar a Greg, sabía que lo que decía sobre MI6 era real en gran parte, muchas veces le quitaban casos a MET que no deberían, era un juego de poder para algunas de las personas allí, mientras para Greg era cuestión de justicia, de hacer lo que era correcto y eso era algo que Mycroft comprendía y admiraba.

—Bien...— le respondió al fin, persiguiendo su boca para besarlo, pero Greg se alejó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no, hermoso. —le dijo sonriendo, pasando sus manos por el torso de Mycroft y alejándose para caminar hacia la silla de su escritorio, dejándose caer en ella y subiendo  
los pies al escritorio, Mycroft se volteó para mirarlo.

—¿24 horas?  
\-----------------------------------------------

—Jefe, hay una llamada para ti… es Jeff. —

—¿Jeff? Dile que estoy ocupado, luego le devuelvo la llamada. —

—Parece urgente… llamó al cuadro. —

Greg rodó los ojos e hizo una seña con su mano. —Pásalo. —

Tomó el teléfono y Mycroft sintió que las líneas de sus manos eran de repente muy interesantes.

—Lestrade. — contestó el teléfono, casualmente.

— _Greg, te necesito… estoy… yo… me he metido en problemas._ —

—Jeff… ¿Qué paso? —

— _Unos hombres me están buscando Greg, han destruido mi oficina y mi apartamento. —_

—¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? —

— _Almacén cerca de la vieja fábrica en Tower Hamlets… Greg, quieren matarme._ —

—Quédate allí, llegaré en media hora como mucho. — le respondió, mientras tomaba su chaqueta de la parte de atrás de la silla y le señalaba a Mycroft que le siguiera, terminando la llamada y tomando las llaves de una de las patrullas.

—¡Sally! Necesito un celular y dos patrullas que vengan conmigo, envía un equipo a esperar cerca de Tower Hamlets, pero no envíes a nadie más hasta que te lo indique. —

Sally asintió, entregándole uno de los celulares de la división y anotando el numero para poder comunicarse con él mientras gritaba las instrucciones a los dos oficiales más cercanos para que acompañaran a Greg. Mycroft lo siguió de cerca, sentándose en el asiento del pasajero de la patrulla.

—¿Me puedes decir que está pasando? — le dijo Mycroft finalmente, una vez Greg comenzó a conducir.

—Al parecer lo encontraron, está escondido en un almacén en Tower Hamlets, destruyeron su oficina y su apartamento. —

Mycroft asintió, pensativo. Seguramente en ese almacén encontrarían las armas, Jeff debería estar bastante asustado para llamar a la policía.  El viaje desde Scotland Yard a Tower Hamlets fue de casi media hora, cuando llegaron, Greg fue el primero en bajarse, tomando dos chalecos antibalas del baúl del auto y entregando uno a Mycroft.

En cuanto entraron al viejo almacén, Greg comenzó a llamar a Jeff hasta que salió, estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas, un escondite no muy bueno, si a Mycroft le preguntaban.

Greg se acercó a él, examinándolo rápidamente por heridas. Mycroft sintió una punzada de celos en su estómago, descartándola de inmediato por la ridiculez del asunto, mientras continuaba asegurando el edificio con los otros cuatro oficiales.

Fue el quien encontró las armas y llamo a los otros agentes. Greg estaba hablando con Jeff mientras anotaba lo que le decía.

—¡Jefe! Tenemos un cargamento entero de armas en la parte de atrás. —

Greg asintió mientras guiaba a Jeff hacia una de las patrullas con las manos esposadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Mycroft no había visto cuando Greg lo esposó, pero al parecer Jeff no se había resistido.

—Donovan, envía un equipo a recoger un cargamento al almacén cerca de la vieja fábrica en Tower Hamlets, te voy a enviar la dirección a tu teléfono, puedes hacer que los refuerzos en espera se retiren, ya acabamos aquí. —

Una vez termino la llamada y envió un rápido mensaje, guardo su teléfono y señalo a Mycroft.

—¡Cadete! Ven conmigo, Johnson, Wallace ustedes quédense esperando al equipo que va a llevarse las armas, van a estar aquí en cinco minutos. —

Mycroft se le quedo mirando, inseguro si se refería a él cuándo Greg volvió a hablarle.

—¡Cadete, conmigo! —

Mycroft subió al auto, evitando mirar a Jeff o a Greg, tratando de ignorar lo que sentía al ver a Greg ordenarlo de esa manera, le encantaba ver cómo aquel hombre comandaba aquel espacio cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cómo si hubiera nacido para ello.

Una vez Greg estuvo en el auto Jeff comenzó a hablar.

—¿Crees que me den muchos años? —

—¿En qué carajo estabas pensando, Jeff? —

—Yo… solo… necesitaba el dinero… la oferta fue demasiado tentadora. —

—Voy a necesitar nombres Jeff, solo así podré ayudarte. —

—Si, lo que quieras yo solo… no quiero morir. —

Greg no respondió, Mycroft pudo notar cómo sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor del volante. El resto del camino se pasó en silencio y uno vez llegaron Greg coloco una mano en el muslo de Mycroft, indicándole con la mirada y un además de la cabeza que no se bajara. Mycroft asintió y se quedó en el auto esperando hasta que Greg hubo entrado con Jeff a la estación para salir del auto. Greg comprendió que no era prudente que Jeff identificara a Mycroft.

Unas horas después Jeff había confesado el nombre de todos sus compradores, pero el líder, la persona que le ofreció vender las armas no pudo ser identificada, nunca supo su nombre y nunca le vio en persona. Ahora les quedaba un largo camino para poder localizar a las personas mencionadas, no había suficientes pruebas así que tendrían que ir formando un caso poco a poco, pero Greg se mostraba optimista, aseguraba podría cerrar la investigación exitosamente.

El trato de Jeff le prometía un año en la cárcel y tres de probatoria de no radicarse algún otro cargo en su contra en el transcurso de la investigación.  Mycroft por su parte, enfrentaba una suspensión de tres semanas por no reportar de inmediato la participación de Scotland Yard en la investigación cómo acción correctiva, una vez su suspensión terminara ya no participaría de manera directa en el caso ya que era un riesgo que alguien lo reconociera, Mycroft puso poca resistencia ya que había podido convencer a su jefe de trabajar junto a la policía en lugar de quitar la investigación de sus manos y una vez regresara de su suspensión seria el enlace entre ambas agencias. Arthur al parecer pensaba que esto sería una tortura para Mycroft, pero el pelirrojo estaba más que feliz de trabajar de cerca con el Detective Inspector, aun así, fingió escandalizarse ante la orden.

\--------------------------

Se encontraba empacando sus cosas para volver a su apartamento real, ya no era necesario vivir allí y aunque añoraba su espacio, se encontraba extrañamente reacio a marcharse, cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta, prácticamente corrió a contestar. Cómo esperaba, era Greg, lo que no esperaba era la vestimenta del peligris. Estaba vestido justo cómo lo estaba el primero día que lo vio, traía una caja de herramientas y una sonrisa encantadora como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, ¿que se le ofrece? — le dijo, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Me indicaron que estabas desesperadamente necesitado de mis servicios, vengo a limpiar la tubería. — Mycroft enarcó una ceja ante el comentario mientras Greg intentaba, con dificultad mantener una expresión neutral, pero le fue imposible esto, riendo fuertemente ante su propia locura. En pocos segundos Mycroft se le unió, tomándolo del brazo haciéndolo entrar al apartamento de un jalón y juntando sus labios rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta con sus cuerpos.  Acto seguido Greg lo empujó tomando control de la situación y empujándolo contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta. Mycroft se encontró gimiendo ante el repentino golpe en su espalda.

—¿Recuerdas que te debía un premio, ¿no? —

—Inspector, no hubiera podido olvidarlo, aunque lo hubiera intentado. —

—Ahora no podrás olvidarme jamás. — entonces alzó las manos de Mycroft y las junto arriba de su cabeza mientras besaba el pecoso cuello del contrario, que por suerte no llevaba corbata y tenía los primeros dos botones de la camisa sueltos.

Mycroft ladeo la cabeza para darle más acceso mientras Greg continuaba besando y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello, descendiendo hasta su pecho, soltando las manos de Mycroft para desabotonar su camisa; las manos por supuesto, se quedaron justamente donde las dejó, Mycroft no necesitaba que le dijera que era eso lo que quería. Mientras Greg poco a poco lograba tener más acceso al pecho de Mycroft y este intentaba contener sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior. Greg se arrodilló frente a él y sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

—No te contengas, quiero escucharte. — quitó rápidamente los pantalones negros y acarició la prominente erección por encima de su ropa interior, Mycroft sentía que había llegado a su límite, que no podría estar más duro, sentía su ropa interior mojada de la cantidad de líquido pre-seminal que producía. Greg comenzó a lamer por encima dela ropa, haciendo que esta estuviera mucho más mojada, luego sacó la punta por arriba y la cubrió con sus labios. Mycroft se esforzaba para no tomar el pelo del detective y hacer que la tomara completa. Mientras tanto Greg continuaba jugando, moviendo su lengua en círculos alrededor de la cabeza y usando sus manos para frotar suavemente la erección; al cabo de unos minutos de tortura intensa, Greg bajó la tela hasta mitad de muslo y tomó el pene completamente en su boca, los gemidos de Mycroft no se hicieron esperar, sus manos estaban cansadas pero se rehusaba a no seguir las instrucciones de Greg quien rápidamente comenzó a mover su cabeza, creando una fricción magnífica, sus rodillas flaqueaban al ver la perfecta imagen del Inspector de rodillas, su boca alrededor de él, su cabeza se movía rápidamente, cuando Greg miró hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de un brillo travieso y en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa, Mycroft podría jurar que  moriría al instante. Entonces Greg se detuvo, dejándolo caer de su boca y tomándolo en su mano para frotar de arriba hacia abajo, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos. Mycroft no podía creer que tuviera a este hombre perfecto arrodillado frente a él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Greg lo tomó nuevamente en su boca luego de escupir en su mano y usarla para acariciar suavemente su perineo; Mycroft no pudo ahogar los gemidos que salieron de su boca, estaba a punto de correrse, intentó evitarlo, coloco sus manos en su cabeza, pero al sentir la presión de los dedos de Greg acercarse un poco más a su entrada no pudo evitarlo más, intentó alejarse pero Greg lo sostuvo y tomó todo lo que podía darle, continuando sus movimientos hasta que las rodillas de Mycroft flaquearon y tuvo que sostenerlo y ayudarlo a arrodillarse frente a él. Su respiración entrecortada, dejó al fin caer sus manos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Greg.

—Eso fue… déjame…— le intentó decir mientras trataba de desabotonar los pantalones de Greg, pero el otro lo detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ahora no… ven, vamos a la cama… entonces, voy a aprovecharme de tu edad y te haré correrte una segunda vez… pero esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti… Solo si me lo permites. —

Mycroft asintió rápidamente y comenzó a levantarse con la ayuda de Greg.

—Es todo lo que quiero, jefe. —

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, como siempre espero sus comentarios y kudos :)


End file.
